Solar cell modules need to be capable of maintaining the power generation efficiency.
One of the causes of low power generation efficiency of a solar cell module is soiling of a light receiving surface. For example, due to evaporation of rainwater on the light receiving surface of the solar cell module, sand and dust in the rainwater adhere to the glass and the like of the light receiving surface and block light accordingly, thereby reducing the power generation efficiency of the solar cell module. To cope with this, a solar cell module with improved antifouling property is proposed. There is a demand for a solar cell module that includes the light receiving surface with improved resistance to being soiled with, for example, sand and dust, and maintains the power generation efficiency accordingly.